


at the end of all things

by impsy



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impsy/pseuds/impsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is ending around them, but when Miles and Monroe save Jeremy's life, they start to make a new one for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at the end of all things

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe I wrote this but I had a lot of fun. I ship these three so hard and they've only had one scene together, what is wrong with me. Feedback is much appreciated, hope you all enjoy. :)

They carried Jeremy as far as they could from the corpses of his tormentors before his weak whimpers turned into actual cries of pain that he was clearly trying to hold back.

"He needs a hospital," Sebastian said as they propped him half-sitting against a tree. 

"Yeah, sure, just point me to the closest one so we can all get ourselves killed getting there," Miles spat back, pulling Jeremy's shirt open as best he could to look at his injuries. 

"A doctor then. Miles, come on, man, we can't just-"

"No." He looked over his shoulder at Bas, standing a few paces behind them with his arms crossed over his chest, glancing around as if someone was going to come arrest them for murder any second.

Miles would welcome them with open arms. He  _wished_  there was someone around to arrest him, instead of this... nothing.

"We're on our own, Bas." He scooted closer to Jeremy, reaching out to touch his chest and assess his injuries without a moment's hesitation.

Jeremy's breathing was shallow and quick, but his blue eyes latched on to Miles' like a lifeline, fierce and sharp and showing every bit of the pain he was in. He opened his mouth, but couldn't seem to get words out, and Miles grasped his mostly-uninjured arm. "Hey, hey, take it easy. Just gonna see what's wrong with you, alright?"

Jeremy managed a nod, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Go, if you want." Miles bit the words off, hoping Bas didn't realize how little he wanted that, how much he really needed him there. "But I'm not leaving him here, so.. Whatever. Do what you gotta do."

"Jesus, Miles, what do you think I am?" He felt a hand on his shoulder, as Sebastian knelt next to him, and his friend smiled. "We're in this together. Even when you're being an idiot. I came with you, didn't I?" 

The words did little to relieve the tension, and Miles nodded tersely, turning his attention back to Jeremy, and Bas left his hand on his shoulder, a warm, familiar weight that Miles both hoped he'd never have to do without and that Bas had no idea he thought that way. He'd just laugh at him for getting sentimental while the world fell apart around them. 

Miles jumped slightly when Jeremy's hand shot up to grab his own, holding him tightly against Jeremy's chest, clinging to him like a lifeline, and Miles met his eyes, a chilly blue looking at him with such...  _worship_  that he almost shivered.

"Thank you," Jeremy breathed, and Miles just nodded and squeezed his hand back. 

"Not going anywhere," Sebastian said, glancing over to meet Miles' eyes for a moment. "We got you."

Jeremy smiled - a small one, all he could manage - and his eyes drifted shut as he slipped into unconsciousness. But the smile remained on his face, like he still knew they were watching over him. 

***

All told, as far as Miles and Bas' limited medic skills could tell, Jeremy wound up with three broken ribs, a cracked collarbone, and a mess of internal bleeding. 

"You're lucky you're not dead," Bas told him as he swallowed down four ibuprofen. They'd found an abandoned farmhouse nearby to rest up in, and they'd propped Jeremy up in one of the kids' bedrooms. Miles had suggested giving him the master, but Sebastian had glanced in there at the huge king bed and given Miles a look so heated that he was very grateful Jeremy was unconscious at the time. 

"I know," Jeremy replied, glancing up to meet Miles' eyes. "Thanks to you."

Miles just shrugged. "Just get better, that's all the thanks I need." He started to stand from his chair beside the bed, but Jeremy grabbed his hand with surprising strength, pulling him back and unbalancing him enough that he wound up sitting on the edge of the bed to steady himself. 

"You saved my life."

"You don't owe me anything."

Jeremy scoffed, shook his head. "I owe you my life. I won't forget."

He started to pull away, but Jeremy's grip on his hand wasn't letting up in the slightest, and he felt a bead of sweat drip down his back. "That's really-"

But the look in Jeremy's eyes - utter gravity, so serious he couldn't look away - made him stop his protests. Jeremy's hand squeezed his own tightly, but his thumb skimmed over his with a touch so feather-light that Miles would be shocked if he realized he was doing it. "Then just live long enough to do something with it, okay?"

This answer seemed to satisfy him, and Jeremy let his hand drop, but not without a twinge of regret that Miles did his best to suppress as Jeremy's eyes drifted shut. Being the focus of Jeremy's attention was... intense, in the same way it was intense when Sebastian looked at him like that. He had trouble looking away from those eyes. Miles shifted in place slightly and hoped that Bas didn't notice, and he glanced over his shoulder to see Sebastian leaning against the doorframe, his face inscrutable. He raised an eyebrow in a silent question, but Bas didn't respond. Typical.

Miles headed for the door, only pausing for a moment when Jeremy spoke quietly behind him. "Are you-" he started, then stopped himself, unable to voice the rest of the question.

But he understood, looked over his shoulder at him. "We're not leaving you behind."

A quiet exhale, and Jeremy visibly relaxed, sinking into the pillows and allowing his eyes to close, though his breathing was still laboredand tension from pain remained in his face. "Thanks." 

The second he stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him, he was slammed up against the wall, the familiar weight of Bas's body pressing against him as Bas completely claimed his lips, his hands taking everything he wanted.

And Miles wanted to give him everything. He felt like the temperature in the house rocketed up about twenty degrees, but that didn't stop him from grabbing Bas's hips and pulling him flush against him, fingertips digging in, unable to contain a gasp as the hardness of Bas's cock pressed along his own.

"Mine," Bas hissed before biting at his earlobe, his hands tugging his shirt up to give him better access to the suddenly extremely tight buttons on his jeans. "You're mine. Don't  _ever_  forget that."

He managed to lean back and grin, his face only a few inches from Bas's, and he could feel his hot breath as he panted against him. "Yes, sir." He couldn't say the words without smirking, but from the look in Bas's eyes, he could tell they still had their intended effect. "Whatever you say, sir."

Bas growled and dragged him toward the bedroom, and Miles didn't pretend to resist for even a moment.

And when Bas had him pinned him to the bed, filling him completely and growling words of possession in his ear - if his mind summoned the image of another blue-eyed man above him... Well, he wasn't going to say anything, and hopefully Jeremy wouldn't encourage it. 

***

After that, Miles did what he could to keep his distance from Jeremy, at least physically. He blamed that momentary fantasy on the other man's thumb running gently over his knuckles, the look in his eyes when he held his gaze. While he and Bas had never talked about whatever they were doing, he knew himself well enough to realize how gone he was on his longtime friend, and after how long it had taken for them to end up in bed together, he didn't want to jeopardize it over some - admittedly attractive - blue-eyed stranger. 

The problem was, Jeremy didn't seem to get the memo. Miles wasn't sure if he didn't know or just didn't care about what was going on between the two of them. Though... he  _had_  to know. There was no way he could avoid hearing them, and though Miles tried to keep the volume down, the walls weren't exactly soundproof.

But at every opportunity, Jeremy found a way to touch Miles. A hand on the small of his back when he passed behind him in the kitchen, a caress of his fingers along Miles' when he brought him medicine, a knee gently resting against him when they sat on the couch. Too small to say anything, too much to stop himself from thinking about it, wondering what the hell Jeremy's game was. 

Miles always tried to pull away as subtly as he could, hoping Bas didn't notice what Jeremy was doing or his own reaction to it - but he'd look over at him and see him watching them, his eyes dark and face a careful neutral, and that night he'd be even more possessive, leave even more marks on his neck, more bruises on his hips. Miles was always left too exhausted and sated to bring the subject up afterwards, though he worried about what would happen if things kept up like this.

Two weeks in to their retreat at the farm, Miles couldn't take another minute of the tension, his body tense and mind screaming at him to get out  _get out GET OUT_  before he completely snapped.

He scribbled a note - "going out for supplies" - and left it on the kitchen table before taking off for a few hours to walk through the field, sit on fences and stare at nothing, letting the tension slowly ease out of him as the warmth of the sun soaked into his skin. He kept his gun at his side, of course, but he didn't see another human for hours, and by the time he made his way back to the house, he had to pick up the pace because the sun was setting and there was no such thing as a flashlight anymore. 

He wasn't sure what to expect when he got back, but it certainly wasn't Bas sitting at Jeremy's bedside, having a perfectly normal conversation with him and drinking beers like he hadn't been giving him the evil-eye for the past week and a half.  He stood in the hallway, as still as he could, just watching for as long as possible before they noticed him.

"-almost  _died_ , man. How is this 'not that bad'?"

Jeremy looked down at the bottle in his hand, picking at the label. "I would've died even if I didn't have food for them to steal. No family left, friends stayed in the city and are probably dead. No weapons or survival skills." He shrugged. "I doubt I'd have made it much longer on my own."

Bas snorted. "'Course not. Not thinking like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, look at Miles."

He jumped, taking a step back, but it's rhetorical, and Bas continued without turning around. "You saw what he did to those two assholes who attacked you. You think he went around executing people before this shit went down?" Bas gestured almost wildly. "This is- It's a chance like you've never gotten before, to find out what you can do. What you're really capable of."

Miles couldn't help a smile. This was the Sebastian he knew so well - so passionate, with such enthusiasm for his beliefs that he could turn anybody around to his way of thinking.

Even as he watched, Jeremy was nodding slowly, thoughtfully. "I guess I didn't give myself a chance. I thought I'd die, so I was going to. Until you showed up."

"Now you've got another shot."

"Thanks to you."

Bas didn't protest, just raised his beer for a toast, and Jeremy clinked their beers together and smiled. Miles slipped back down the hall before they realized he was there, feeling oddly pleased.

***

"Know the worst part about the end of the world?" Miles asked, leaning back on one hand. He raised the bottle of Jack in a toast, his arm wobbling in the air and the liquid sloshing around inside. "No more beer on tap. Ever."

They sat in the closest pasture to the farmhouse. Jeremy had recovered enough that they could get moving again, but they decided to have one last hurrah to finish off the alcohol in the cool night air before leaving in the morning. 

"Jesus, Miles, how 'bout a warning before you bring us down like that?" Bas sighed, finishing off his- fourth? fifth? beer. He couldn't be sure; the whiskey had made the edges of the world a little fuzzy, making time move at a strange pace, and despite the disadvantages, he was grateful for the chance to let go for a while at least.

But not completely. Jeremy sat next to him on the ground, their knees brushing occasionally, and Miles remained hyper-aware of his presence. Every time they touched, it was like an electric spark that made him tense up, wanting more but desperately clinging to the last shreds of his fading self-control.

Jeremy leaned forward to clink bottles with both of them. "'S not all bad," he said, in a dreamy tone of voice like he was thinking out loud. 

Bas raised an eyebrow. "Man, you haven't been drinking the right beer if you're not fuckin' brokenhearted over that."

"No no. That, I agree with. I mean... all this, isn't that bad." He waved a hand vaguely, gesturing at nothing.

"What, the  _apocalypse_?"

Jeremy shrugged. "Might be a strong word for it, but... yeah. That."

"Are you- You kiddin' me?" Bas gaped, looking to Miles for confirmation that he was really hearing this right. "Some guy beats the shit out of you and you almost  _die_  over a fuckin' bag of food, and it's 'not that bad?'"

"Let's review." Jeremy raised a graceful hand, ticking off the points on his fingers. "We're alive. Drinking stolen alcohol. We camped out in a house that's not ours. The guys who tried to kill me are dead, and he killed them himself." He inclined his head at Miles, who nodded slowly. "And nobody's ever going to arrest us for any of it. It's all  _necessary_. It's kind of... liberating. Knowing that we can do what we have to to survive and it's not gonna come back and bite us in the ass 'cause we didn't follow protocol. I'm sure you two understand that." Bas raised an eyebrow, and Jeremy half-smiled. "Just because you aren't in uniform doesn't mean I can't tell you're both used to wearing one."

Miles chuckled. "It that obvious?"

"Just when you know what to look for. Though I'm a little surprised they-" he started, his eyes flicking from Miles to Sebastian and back again.

Miles shifted in place, determined not to look at Bas. "What?"

"Nothing." Jeremy smiled thinly, shook his head. "Anyway, that's another thing. If not for this, I never would have met either of you." He reached out to rest his hand on Miles' knee like it was the most normal thing in the world, like they were the kind of people who could touch each other casually, like it wasn't making Miles' heart pound every time he touched him.

He didn't move a muscle to respond in any way to what Jeremy had done, just met Bas' eyes, his face a carefully schooled neutral that he knew his friend would see as the question it actually was. But instead of the anger, the possessive need that he expected, Bas just quirked an eyebrow and took another sip of his beer.

Huh.

They stumbled their way back to the house in the dark night of a new moon with no streetlamps or flashlights or cell phones to light their way, bumping against each other in a way that clearly wasn't accidental.

They paused in the hallway near Jeremy's room, all three looking at each other without saying a word, and Miles decided that enough was enough and stepped forward to yank Jeremy in for a kiss.

The first touch of Jeremy's lips on his broke down every wall he'd tried to put up between them, and he didn't have a snowball's chance in hell of resisting after that. His hands clutched at Jeremy's back as the other man's hands slid down his sides to his hips, pulling them flush together and pressing the hardness of his cock against him.

It was too much, too good, too fast, and he gasped. Jeremy noticed and took the opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth, grinding against him insistently. 

But they had to break for air at some point, and while Miles was still trying to put his thoughts together, Jeremy pulled back hesitantly, as if it was the last thing he wanted to do. But he held on to Miles' upper arms tightly, like he wasn't sure if he wanted to keep him close or push him away. He was panting slightly, his shoulders rising and falling with every breath, and he looked at Miles like he was just waiting to be told what to do.

Miles' eyes flicked over to Sebastian, who stood to the side with his arms crossed over his chest, raising an eyebrow in a silent question. They hadn't ever talked about whatever this thing was between them, and Miles knew now wasn't really the time for that conversation, but he had to say something. Anything. But he had nothing to say, no apologies to make, no denials of what he was feeling, so he kept his mouth shut and left it all up to him.

Bas was quiet, worryingly so, and Miles' heart sped up further for a moment. But Bas took a step closer and reached out to slide his hand up Miles' arm to his neck, stopping to run his thumb along the pulse point on the underside of his jaw, and Miles tilted his head back and to the side to give him better access. 

"Here," Bas murmured. Jeremy immediately obeyed, darting in and sucking at the spot with a tenacity that made a groan spring from Miles' lips before he could stop it. His knees wobbled and went weak, but Bas and Jeremy were there, supporting him and taking him apart simultaneously, and for a moment, he could do nothing but let them hold him up as he tried to process the sensations the two of them were causing.

Jeremy's lips moved down to his collarbone, his hands hands running all over his body, leaving a trail of shivering and goosebumps and longing in their wake, like he couldn't get enough of him. 

"Fuck," he breathed when he found his voice again. 

Bas huffed a laugh and managed to stop himself from making the obvious joke, but didn't hesitate before stepping in and kissing him with even more fire than usual. Miles grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in to show him exactly how much he wanted Sebastian, wanted this,  _all_  of this. By the time they broke apart, he was utterly breathless, and they locked eyes for a long moment, communicating everything with that look. So he knew it was coming even before Bas grabbed Jeremy's chin with one hand, turning his head to kiss him with just as much passion, but Miles still felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room when Jeremy moaned into him. 

He had one hand on each of them, grasping their shirts like he was afraid they'd disappear if he let go for a second. He was loathe to break them apart, but one of Jeremy's hands had slipped underneath Bas's shirt, revealing a stripe of pale skin that he desperately wanted to lick. His need to feel their skin against him suddenly became the most important thing in the world, and before he knew he was doing it, he'd grabbed at the hem of Bas' shirt with more than a hint of desperation and yanking upward.

Sebastian chuckled darkly and took a step backwards from Jeremy, breaking the kiss with obvious regret, and allowed Miles to pull his shirt off and toss it aside without a glance. He didn't care where it wound up - all he cared about was right here, these miles of pale skin he knew better than his own and scars he'd kissed more times than he could count. 

"Bed," Sebastian commanded, and Miles was helpless to resist.

Bas was always possessive, biting and sucking, and Miles already sported some impressive marks, once hidden away under uniforms, but now covering his neck and collarbone, visible for all the world - or what was left of it - to see. 

And now, with twice the territory to cover, Bas claimed every inch of them, hands and lips and tongue roaming and taking like he knew they were his, and he wasn't ever going to let anyone forget it, or give them up without a fight. 

Jeremy was ruthless, utterly cruel, and Miles couldn't stop the curses that flew from his lips as he was brought nearly to the edge time and time again. And each time, Jeremy pulled off to grin up at him like Miles' moans and whimpers were music to his ears. Bas sat back and chuckled, stroking himself slowly, giving Jeremy advice as he tortured Miles, telling him all the tricks and secret spots he'd learned over the past few months. He knew the best ways to make Miles come undone and fall completely to pieces, and Jeremy was a quick study.

"We save-  _fuck_." Miles exhaled slowly, trying to keep it together as Jeremy did something with his tongue that made him see stars. Miles so rarely felt like he wasn't in control of anything, but right then, all he could do was twine his fingers in Jeremy's hair more tightly and held on for dear life.  "We save you, and now you're gonna kill me. Little-  _Christ_ , Jeremy. Little ironic, don't you think?" 

Jeremy pulled off him with an obscene  _pop_  and looked up at him through his eyelashes, his eyes almost black with lust. "We're all gonna die anyway," he pointed out, then bent forward to lick a long, slow stripe up the underside of Miles' cock, making him groan and thrust slightly forward, desperate for the heat of his mouth. "Might as well go out with a bang, hmm?"

"God, you're a bastard."

"I don't know about that," Bas mused as he moved closer to them, running his hands down Jeremy's back and raking his nails across his skin, leaving faint red lines, starting a chain reaction that made Jeremy shiver and moan and Miles whimper at the vibrations going straight to his cock. "I'm really starting to like him." 

By the time Sebastian was making his first thrusts inside Jeremy, one hand on his hip and the other hand stroking his cock, Miles was so close to the edge that he felt like every groan, every shudder would make him come undone deep in Jeremy's throat. He was barely moving, just letting Bas's thrusts push Jeremy forward and back as he stared down at that perfect mouth, those abused red lips around his cock.

But when Sebastian reached out to grab Miles by the hair and yank him forward for a bruising kiss, it was too much, and he came with a muffled cry with Sebastian's hand tugging on his hair and Jeremy's fingers leaving bruises in his hips. Sebastian followed shortly after, his hand jerking Jeremy's cock even as he moaned and squeezed his hip so tightly that Miles knew he'd have bruises to match his own. He sank down to pull Jeremy in for a kiss as he shuddered and came, and Bas slid his arms up his body, supporting him between them.

They collapsed in an exhausted heap, and Miles' last thought before passing out was that it was a damn shame they'd never be able to take a shower together.

***

Miles was the first one to wake up the next morning, the early morning light streaming in through the window and painting them orange and gold. He stretched and the movement was enough to pull Bas out of slumber as well; he was as light a sleeper as Miles, and his blue eyes snapped open, instantly finding Miles'.

"You okay?" Miles couldn't help but ask, then winced visibly. "Jesus. Pretend I didn't say that."

Bas chuckled, leaning forward to kiss him with more tenderness than he was used to. "Yeah," he murmured as Jeremy started to stir next to them, his eyes opening slowly and a little smile on his face. "I think we're gonna be."


End file.
